


What if I kissed you right now?

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is in loooove, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca couldn't take it anymore. She had waited too goddamn long, and she didn't want to wait anymore.





	What if I kissed you right now?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good, but it happened so here, have it.

 

Over recent years, Beca had learnt a lot about herself. A lot.

She had grown to be confident, for the most part, and worked hard for what she wanted.

It had taken her way too long to realise she had feelings for a certain redhead, who just so happened to be her best friend. It had taken her a while to realise that she was in fact, not straight.

This didn’t exactly go unnoticed by her friends as she had figured out that she was gay and had slowly but surely tried to make it slightly evident.

Once night they were all at a bar having a drink, when Amy paused for a moment before saying; ‘Has anyone else noticed that Beca has got gayer recently?’

Beca rolled her eyes in amusement, but se nervously played with the straw in her drink before looking up at her friends. ‘Yeah well, that might have something to do with the fact that I am gay.’

The statement was met by surprised faces, and cheers, and a lot of hugs much to Beca’s dismay.

Chloe had collared her later on that night whilst the others were dancing, to give her a hug. ‘I’m really proud of you.’

Beca smiled at her friend, the alcohol in her system made her paranoid that somehow Chloe would notice that she had a crush on her. ‘Thanks Chlo. I’m just grateful I have people like you there for me.’

‘Of course Becs. I’ll always be there for you.’ The redhead told her.

Beca could have said something that night, but…well, she didn’t.

And then Chloe met Chicago on tour.

And Beca couldn’t exactly be mad, because she hadn’t actually said anything. But it still hurt. It hurt her a lot, and she closed in on herself again for a little while, but Chloe had been there patiently waiting for her friend to be okay again even though Beca had kept from her what it was about. Because Chloe was good. She was too good for her.

They still lived together for a while after the tour, but Beca had been asked to move out to LA to work for the label.

And she was happy.

Well, she was happy with her work life. It was what she had been working towards.

But only seeing Chloe on facetime, and for only a couple days at a time when the redhead would come to visit her, was harder than Beca had anticipated.

She listened to Chloe hush about Chicago, and Beca respectfully smiled through it all. And when Chloe asks Beca about her love life, she laughs and tells her it’s still non-existent.

Fast-forward a year, Chloe and Chicago had broken up 5 months ago. Beca tried not to be happy about it, because it made her feel terrible to think of Chloe being upset.

It had been way too long since the girls had all been together, but finally they had all managed to take time off to come to celebrate Beca winning a Grammy.

Was it kind of ridiculous that Beca cared more about seeing Chloe than winning a Grammy? Probably.

She was bouncing on her toes whilst waiting for the girls to arrive at the party, keeping a look out whilst making small talk with everyone else there.

Then she heard Amy very loudly yell that she was looking for ‘Shawshank’.

Beca spun round to see the Bella’s yell in excitement as they ran at her, getting her in a massive group hug. A few years ago this would be too much for her, but she just grinned and embraced them, happy to have them here with her.

Once they’d all greeted one another, they’d dispersed slightly to grab drinks and dance.

‘Hey you.’ Beca approached Chloe at the bar.

‘Hey!’ Chloe grinned, pulling her into another hug.

The brunette sighed, happy to see her. ‘I’ve missed you.’

‘You have?’

‘Of course I have.’ Beca rolled her eyes. ‘I don’t know what to do when you’re not here.’

Chloe seemed slightly surprised by the brazen statement from the younger girl. ‘I’ve missed you too.’

Now Beca had been thinking about it since Chloe and Chicago broke up, she had been thinking that if she finally, _finally_ told Chloe how she felt then at least she’d know where she stood. Whether she should move on.

She was scared of losing her, but then she remembered that Chloe wasn’t the kind of person to let this get in the way of friendship. She knew that her fear of losing Chloe wasn’t exactly rational.

So she had to do it. It had slowly eaten away at Beca every time she thought about Chloe, she struggled to think past the redhead she had grown to love.

‘Becs are you okay?’ Chloe’s voice jolted Beca out of her daydream, a concerned look on her face.

‘What if I kissed you right now?’ Beca said.

Okay so not quite how she would have gone about it had she been more articulate. But still.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open. ‘What?’

‘What if I kissed you right now?’ Beca repeated.

‘I um, I would…kiss you back.’ Chloe said slowly, unsure of whether this was a joke.

Beca took a deep breath, putting a hand on Chloe cheek, pulling her closer to her. ‘Okay.’

She kissed the girl like she wanted to for God knows how long, relishing the way that Chloe sighed into the kiss.

They broke apart for a moment, noticing the way everyone in the room was now staring at them.

The brunette laughed lightly. ‘Chloe I’m so fucking in love with you.’

‘You don’t know how good that is to hear.’ Chloe grinned. ‘Because I’m so fucking in love with you too you dork.’

 


End file.
